Rivalry of Iceheart and Firelight
by Shining Starlightxo
Summary: On a hiatus as well along with No Competition There. I'm sorry. Please understand. Message on Profile.
1. Chapter 1: OCs

Helloooo, lovely readers! Today I have a AWESOME announcement. I am writing a new story! For Wizard101. _Obviously._

Alright. But this is not a chapter. Frowny Face! But I need a couple OC's! I will be including MY wizard/oc and one of my friend's OC/Wizard. My friend and I are like rivals in the game. So.. I will be making her my rival! Well. _Of course right?_

**Name of Wizard:**

**Age:**

**Main School:**

**Secondary School:**

**Outfit:**

**Pet:(optional)**

**Level: (Please do NOT go higher the 50!)**

**Weapon/Wand:**

**Personality:**

**Anything else you wanna add about your wizard?:**

Yup. That's it! Short right? Anyways! Review your oc's! See ya readers!

~QueenLauraxx

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay. Let you in a little secret. I'm also writing a new Pokemon story. I can't say the plot yet either. Sorry. But you'll find out soon! :).<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: Your school is?

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first chapter of this story. I have been busy for a while with school and all of the tests were crammed in January since we had many days off due to snow days also many projects. But anyways I'm finally here! Yay? Well, lol good thing I'm here. Thanks for reading enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>~Iceheart and Firelight Rivalry~<em>

_by: QueenLauraxx_

* * *

><p>I woke up. I looked at the clock. 7:00. I slowly woke up. I walked towards my vanity mirror. My light brown hair was all messed up and my blue eyes were still tired.<p>

I walked towards my bathroom and splashed out all of the tiredness out of my eyes. Then I remember why I was up earlier than usual. I had to take the test to find out what kind of wizard I was. I was going to be enrolled into Ravenwood!

I quickly got changed. I wore a white tank top and a blue see-through shirt it had the words love in gold cursive writing. White skinny jeans and white flats. I just put my hair in 2 simple braids and wore a blue headband.

I went downstairs and saw my parents were eating, along with my older sister. They were all ice wizards. My sister was 2 years older than me and she is in her journeyman robes.

"Heather, what class do you want?", said her mom. Heather rolled her eyes, "Of course I want ice!"

"Heather you better get going or you'll be late", said her dad.

I quickly ate some pancakes, and grabbed my shoulder bag that was blue with snowflakes decorating it.

I ran out of my house, since I was going to Ravenwood, we could get dorms if we wanted. I wanted a dorm, so me and my parents talked about it and decided I would get a dorm and I told Headmaster Ambrose.

Since we live on Colossus Boulevard it was snowy. I was walking through the tunnel and I saw my arch-rival.

_Hannah Firelight. "_Well, look who we have here.", said Hannah. I glared at her. I looked at what she was wearing.

All red and orange. The color of a rude _**pyromancer* **ach_. "I really don't want to talk to you right now., I said.

She scoffed and walked off. I walked towards the tunnel to the commons.

When I got there everyone was wearing their schools colors. The headmaster called my name so I could take the test.

I entered and the headmaster welcomed me with a warm smile. "Alright, Heather I would like it if you answer these questions honestly. Thank you.", he said to me.

I nodded my head and he walked to another room. I started the test:

**_What is your favorite subject?_**

Math

**_What is your favorite time of day?_**

Night

**_Which is the strongest disaster? _**

Blizzard

_**What is your favorite animal?**_

Polar bear

**_Favorite gem?_**

Sapphire

I watched as the book disappeared in mid-air with the room turning chilly and I see the words Ice School, appearing before me. My eyes widened and I smiled very happily.

The headmaster came back and gave me my novice robes, wand, schedule and spellbook.

I put everything inside my blue shoulder bag. I heard the headmaster call Hannah to come into the room to take her test.

I smirked and thought,_'One step farther than her.'_

I walked out and looked at my schedule:

**Novice Ice Magic**: 9:00-10:30

**Novice Life Magic**: 10:30-11:30

**Lunch**: 11:30-12:05

**Free Time**: 12:05-1:25

**Elective 1**: 1:25-2:25

**Elective 2**: 2:25-3:05

**Free Time:** 3:05-4:00

**Dismissal**: 4:00

_'2 free times and 2 electives?! Wow. I guess I could try something new for once. Maybe I could practice magic during free time get ahead of Hannah for once!_, I thought.

I looked for the desk to sign up for the electives. The commons was decorated with many party balloons and desks for different things like enrolling and stuff. Today was "annual new school year day".

I found the desk and I grabbed a clipboard with a elective sign up sheet on it.

I stared at the sheet for a while. Till I chose to do Art and Magical Brewing.

I headed towards Ravenwood to go to my dorm. I opened my door to my room. I loved the decor. It had blue walls, oakwood floors and light blue curtains, my bed sheet was blue and white polkadots, a desk and stool and a closet. I thought,'_ Maybe do some decorating later.' _I got changed into my novice robes which were blue and white and I held my wand and I had my bag with me and I walked out of my dorm thinking_,' Today is going to be an interesting day._

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I have the first chapter up, like finally! Also your wizard oc's will be introduced in the next chapter! Meanwhile please review and read! Thanks. :).<strong>

**~QueenLauraxx**

***- I'm not trying to be rude to pyromancers but since Heather is a thamuturge she hates pyromancers its part of her personality and I'm sorry if you got offended.**


End file.
